Timber
Timber (木材 Mokuzai) is a pirate and shipwright, hailing from Water 7 in the Grand Line. He is a member of The Jolly Pirates, being the second person to join the crew, and the third member overall. He currently holds a bounty worth 45,000,000. Timber was also the one responsible for designing the first official pirate ship for the crew, The Jolly Holiday, upon the request of Jolly D. Chris. During the time skip, Timber went to work on improving the ship, and making it sea-worthy for the New World; christening it afterward as The Jolly MK II. As Timber is an impressionable youth who idolizes those he greatly admires, it has become his dream to be as great a shipwright as Franky, whom he adores most of all. Timber was introduced as a skilled shipwright working for Dock Six of the Galley-La Company, and as the new leader of the Franky Family while Franky traveled with the Straw Hats; thus branding Timber as a minor delinquent amongst Galley-La. Despite being raised in Water 7, Timber's true origins were revealed to have been in the South Blue; making him the first member of The Jolly Pirates to not originally come from the Grand Line. Timber arrived in Water 7 due to his family of traveling merchants, who had arrived there a few years after Timber was born. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Timber is a young teenager with a slim build. He has orange, spiky hair that boxes his face, and has dark blue eyes. Timber mostly wears a short-sleeved black shirt with white vertical stripes, and a grey sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt has a black skull design on its front and is left partially unzipped. Timber keeps his sleeves rolled up, showing two black wristbands (each with another skull design) on his wrists. Deciding to model himself after his idol, Franky, Timber wears blue shorts (not speedos) and sandals all the time, refusing to wear anything else. Post-Time Skip After the two years that Timber spent separated from the rest of the crew, with only his ship, The Jolly Holiday, to work on, and his crewmate, Hanuman, to keep him company, Timber grew into a rather distinguished young man. His young, childish features have become somewhat more mature looking, and his orange hair is now shorter, with various spikes sticking out in different directions. Clothing-wise, Timber usually now sports a red button-up T-shirt that's left undone, revealing his torso underneath. His shorts are now considerably shorter than before, and look reminiscent of daisy-dukes (albeit in a more masculine fashion.) Timber no longer wears sandals, and now instead goes barefoot, thus further emulating his idol, Franky. Finally, Timber is now more often than not, seen sporting a necklace attached to a string around his neck, in the shape of a black skull, roughly around 3 - 5 inches in height and width. Timber remarks that like how Franky uses a blue star tattoo, that he too has decided upon a symbol for himself; in this case, the symbol being a black skull. Personality Since he was young, Timber idolized the shipwrights of Water 7, finding the idea of constructing whatever your hearts desire out of simple materials to be amazing. Timber dedicated his whole life to becoming a reliable Galley-La employee, hoping to be hired by them one day. During one bout of practice, Timber came across Franky, the man who would change his life forever. After shadowing and spending time with this strange man, Timber becme enthralled with what Franky thought and said. He admired Franky's skills and became a fan of whatever Franky created; ultimately modeling aspects of himself to match Franky's, right down to his speedos, posing, and iconic phrase, "SUPER! (Timber decided to wear shorts instead, and ended up using the phrase "ULTRA!") Like Franky, Timber has a habit of adding his name to whatever he creates, such as the Timber Mallet and Timber Impact Gun. Timber's first name for The Jolly Holiday was going to be The Timber Cruiser before Iceburg mentioned that it should probably be named after Jolly D. Chris, the captain of the ship. Having wanted to impress his hero so that he could join the Franky Family, Timber developed a desire to impress others; often showing off for dramatic effect, given his young age and immature nature. Timber also has a problem with bragging. Timber often goes on long speeches of how his new weapons/ship designs work, and on a frequent basis no less. More often than not, the audience will just ignore him until he's done. And this leads to Timber asking if anyone was listening and if he should start from the beginning. Like the rest of The Jolly Pirates, Timber cares deeply for his nakama and would risk anything to help them. He also seems to like mermaids. A LOT. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship While Timber is an excellent marksman in his own right, he doesn't show enough proficiency to be labeled as a sharpshooter. Timber's experience comes from his use of the Timber Impact Gun that he carries around. Hand to Hand Combat Timber is decently skilled in close range fighting, as is common among the shipwrights of Galley-La. Timber prefers to wield massive tools as weapons, such as the giant hammer, the Timber Mallet. Physical Strength Timber shows a great amount of muscle hidden underneath his young, inexperienced exterior, otherwise he'd be unable to wield his large weapons. However, like with his captain, Spike and his fellow crewmates outclassed Timber in strength, making him adequate enough in a fight, but not superhuman. Later on, as Timber continued his adventures with The Jolly Pirates, he noticed that he needed to become stronger in order to not fall behind. Timber dedicated a good portion of each day in order to become strong enough to match his crewmates. Timber has now aquired super strength, making him far more reliable in battle than he used to be. Agility Like with his strength, Timber showed great speed and reflexes, making him a great addition to The Jolly Pirates' list of fighters. Timber, being small and nimble, was able to leap off walls and run through a crowd in a fair amount of time. However, Timber knew it wasn't enough as he continued his voyage. In order to make up for his lack in speed and agility, Timber trained as much as he could, whenever he could, in order to keep up with his crew. Now Timber has super speed, allowing him to keep up with some of the more agile members of the crew. Endurance This is where Timber differed from Chris. Timber trained all of his qualities until they were decent enough for Galley-La. Timber was capable of taking many blows before calling it quits, and even then, he shared a stubborn streak with the rest of his crew, making it hard to keep him down. As Timber continued to sail across the Grand Line and the Blues, Timber kept up on his endurance training, making sure he would still be able to continue fighting with his nakama, if his strength was needed. He now has super endurance. Weapons Timber is the go to guy for The Jolly Pirates' weapons and devices, spending a good amount of his spare time acting as an inventor of sorts. So far, Timber has unveiled an assortment of his own personal weapons, such as the Timber Mallet and the Timber Pirate Pack. Pre-Time Skip Timber Mallet The Timber Mallet is a large, black mallet that is approximately ten inches taller than Timber himself. It is made of a tough steel meant to be used for combat. Within the Timber Mallet, it has a chain link attaching its head to the pole, allowing Timber to swing it at foes from a distance and to retract it after swinging. Timber Pirate Pack Timber Kangaroo Leaper The Timber Kangaroo Leaper is a gadget Timber whipped up sometime after joining The Jolly Pirates as their shipwright. Timber made note that it was just a fun little tool he created in his spare time, that he was more than willing to use once things started to heat up. With it, Timber showed that he was now able to leap to great heights and to make graceful leaps just like his more superhuman crewmates, so long as he was wearing his device. The Timber Kangaroo Leaper appears rather simple at first although, as it's nothing more than a mass of springs sandwiched between two flat, broad planks of finely cut wood. The make-shift, spring-loaded sandals also have a black strap left near the spot where the wearer's toes would go, thus keeping the tool from flying off without warning. However, despite its rather unimpressive exterior, the idea of compressing and releasing springs on command is a rather clever way for Timber to get around without having to train his body beyond its regular limits. Timber Rocket Jab The Timber Rocket Jab is actually one of Timber's least impressive creations. However, that doesn't stop him from proudly displaying it as another of his "gems." Yet another creation he devised during his spare time, the Timber Rocket Jab is nothing more than a spring-loaded boxing glove, which is activated by a switch on the handle located behind the spring. Timber first unveiled the gadget when he used it to punch his foes from afar. Though after his crew recruited Wyatt, Timber figured a weapon like this would fit a sniper like Wyatt more so than himself, and so he gave the Timber Rocket Jab to Wyatt for him to use. However, Wyatt seems to have changed the name of the tool upon receiving it, and has referred to it as the "Rifle Fist," much to Timber's chagrin. The tool itself performs just as well as any spring-loaded boxing glove, which makes it less impressive than Timber's more inventive tools when used against strong foes. Over time, it's become something more akin to a gag weapon, which shows up every once in a while. Timber Nail Sword The Timber Nail Sword is a long, white rapier-esque weapon that Timber crafted for when he needed to go against swordsmen. The weapon is about the same size as Timber, making it very large and very heavy; but that also adds to its combat abilities. The sword is stylized to look like a mix between a standard sword, and an overly large thumbnail. The sword even has a round guard, giving the weapon the appearance of a thumbnail. The blade itself is long and thin, making it ideal for swings and thrusts. When wielded, all of the wielder's power can be focused onto the tip of the blade, making the weapon much deadlier than it appears. However, The Timber Nail Sword is not suited for blocking, as its blade is too thin to cover a wide enough area. Therefor, in order to succesfully block with The Timber Nail Sword, Timber must effectively rely on its guard. Post-Time Skip Timber Magne-Gloves Upon returning from the time skip at Pleasure Island, Timber was seen wearing his newly introduced "Timber Magne-Gloves". These gloves, made out of a thick and sturdy, yet lightweight metal, increase the damaging effects of Timber's punches. The true power of his gloves come from their internal "Z Cells;" the earliest form of batteries developed and created in the One Piece world. By using the electric discharge of the Z Cells to power his gloves, Timber can charge them with electric currents of varying degrees, adding a much greater degree of threat towards his enemies. Aside from giving Timber an impressive punch, they also emit electro-magnetic waves when active, which are then further manipulated by complex and sophisticated hand and finger motions; similiar to those of puppeteers. By manipulating the magnetic field surrounding him, Timber can freely control nearby metal with ease. Examples include raising enemy weapons into the air, or pulling them towards himself, to disarm foes and use their weapons against them. He can also push metallic objects into his opponents for mid to long-range combat, and can even create new constructs in seconds with the scrap metal he carries around for his Timber Magne-Gloves. He's also shown the ability to trigger and operate mechanisms from a distance, and can freely turn on and turn off devices on a whim. An additional power the Timber Magne-Gloves provide is the ability to shoot beams of electricity from within and underneath the metal surface. These can range from simple small bolts, to massive, wide blasts. Typically, these electric beams are used for mid and long-range combat, and tend to wear out the Z Cell batteries quickly. Thus, this is considered the strongest ability of the Timber Magne-Gloves. Timber Ultra Scanner Z Edge To go alongside the "Timber Magne-Gloves" and "Timber Ultra Scanner," Timber also unveiled in the Hope Arc that he had built a custom sword for himself, which he calls the "Z Edge." The Z Edge appears to be a simple metal bar in the shape of a typical sword's grip, but without a guard or blade. Where the guard and base of the blade would normally be, a thin oval opening, akin to that of a slit runs along the top and bottom of the grip. Like the Timber Magne-Gloves and Timber Ultra Scanner, the Z Edge runs on Z Cells, and requires them to be fully functional. When activated, a compressed blade of electricity slides out from within one of the two slits, and is then readily available for fighting with. Additionally, Timber is capable of unleashing two electric blades at once, from both slits simultaneously; often taking foes by surprise and increasing the weapon's potency. The electric blades of the Z Edge appear to be malleable as well, as Timber has shown he can extend or recede the length of the blades at will. He has also been shown capable of firing projectiles such as shuriken from the slits, allowing Timber to use long ranged techniques when necessary. As Timber was showing off to an opponent, he explained that by using his Timber Magne-Gloves in conjunction with the Z Edge, he can alter the path the electrons take to form the blades; meaning he can completely change the shape of the blades, from whips to shields. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: At first, Timber was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Timber can now wield Kenbunshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of anticipating his opponents' and counter-attacking with his weapons and gadgets. His range is about 1/3rd of a mile. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: At first, Timber was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Timber can now wield Busoshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of using it to make an invisible armor, strengthening his weapons, or fighting Logia users more effectively. List of Fighting Techniques Timber Mallet Timber Pirate Pack Timber Magne-Gloves *'Timber Technique: Thunder Jab' - One of three boxing style punches utilizing the electric discharge of the Timber Magne-Gloves. After unleashing a low voltage from within the glove and enveloping it with the discharge, Timber will thrust his fist forward with a quick jab. Due to the lower voltage compared to the other two techniques, the Timber Technique: Thunder Jab is the weakest of the three punches. However, as it is performed with a jabbing motion, it's the most versatile in close combat situations; allowing Timber to fight defensively, overwhelm foes with speedy punches, follow through with combination punches or land a strong blow on to the opponent. Those who've been struck with the Timber Technique: Thunder Jab have complained about slight discomfort as the discharge runs through their body, as well as numbness afterward. *'Timber Technique: Thunder Hook' - Like the Timber Technique: Thunder Jab, the Timber Technique: Thunder Hook takes its inspiration from boxing, mixed with electric shocks from the Timber Magne-Gloves. Unlike the Thunder Jab, the Timber Technique: Thunder Hook releases a moderate amount of electricity; enough so to do noticeable harm to others. It also packs more potency than the Thunder Jab in terms of punching strength. As it is a hook, which relies on Timber twisting the core muscles of his back and pivoting on his lead foot when in a fighting stance, it lacks the versatility of the Timber Technique: Thunder Jab. When performing the punch, Timber swings one of his fists horizontally in a near 90 degree angle, thus swinging his hand in a hooked fashion. Timber also has a tendency to mix in an uppercut every now and again. *'Timber Technique: Thunder Haymaker' - The strongest of the three 'Thunder' punches; both in terms of physical power and electric charge. The Timber Technique: Thunder Haymaker outputs the most discharge among the three boxing style punches. The voltage alone not only leaves enemies with burns and paralysis, but can damage electrical equipment, such as by shorting them out, if not blowing them up entirely. It also has the potential to leave physical marks in struck objects, such as wood, concrete or metal. The discharge is so high, that sparks can be seen flying off of the glove itself. The punch itself on the other hand relies on Timber putting his entire physical might and weight behind the punch. As a result, it is a wild and unfocused punch, intended for massive damage and knocking out foes. *'Timber Technique: Zigan' - The Timber Technique: Zigan is a mid to long range technique, performed either by one hand alone or two hands together. Timber admitted that he got the idea for the technique after witnessing a Rokushiki user attack with Shigan once. Thus the name is inspired from both the Z Cells that power the gloves and the Shigan technique itself. The technique is performed with Timber extending his pointer finger, in a similar manner to Shigan. After which, with a slight twitch of the finger, he fires a single spark of electricity from the tip of his finger. The shot can be done one at a time or unleashed as a volley. The results of either appearing similar to that of a shot from a high powered rifle. Albeit, as the shots are bolts of electricity, they travel faster than average bullets and can do more damage to the target; through things such as paralysis or burns. *'Timber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast' - The first of Timber's 'Ultra Techniques' to be revealed after the time skip. This attack is performed at long range with both hands at once. This is because as an Ultra Technique, this is one of Timber's stronger attacks, and as such, carries the risk of also harming Timber in the process, either through recoil or the immense destructive force of the attack itself. After holding out both palms in front of himself, connecting each other by the wrists and facing the opponent head on, Timber unleases a massively large bolt of electricity from both palms towards the foe; ranging at least around 2 feet in width and 5 feet in height. The damage from the technique has been compared to that of a lightning bolt, as it can gouge grooves and leave craters within the ground, splinter apart and burn ships, and horribly injure others, among other things. The Timber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast not only derives its name from Timber himself, his verbal tic and the bolt it fires, but from the slang term, 'boss,' which refers to anything or anyone that is deemed cool or awesome. However, despite its immense power, it is a technique that Timber does not use often, because of its large consumption of the Z Cells that fuel the Timber Magne-Gloves. This makes the Tiber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast a manuever used only in desperate situations or when it is called for. *'Timber Technique: Z Headlock' - A technique which makes use of the scrap metal Timber keeps with him in his carrier bag. By manipulating the electro-magnetic field with his hands, Timber can effortlessly lift numerous pieces of metal into the air. The metal parts are then manipulated to hover around the necks of the people around Timber. Once within reach, the parts are assembled together by Timber to form neck collars, and are then latched around the necks of the target. Once attached to them, Timber controls the magnetic field to willfully activate a hidden device within the collars, which give off a painful electric shock; enough so to cause visible sparks from the collars. While this is mostly used within the story as a joke attack, where Timber will force enemies and allies alike to calm down or listen to him, it has sometimes been seen being used seriously; either as a way to weaken a powerful foe, open an opportunity to escape or perform a sneak attack, or even to tame wild beasts. *'Timber Technique: Jolly Volley' - By relying on his scrap metal, Timber can willfully build a replica of The Jolly Holiday's original mermaid figurehead, and then control it like a puppet from a distance. This allows Timber to keep out of harm's way when battling while still posing a credible threat. After constructing the 7 foot tall mechanical mermaid, Timber weaves his hands and fingers to flip open the metallic flaps lining 'Jolly's" palms, arms, torso, stomach and waist to reveal a multitude of guns within the machine. The barrels lerch forward afterward, and then proceed to fire continuous shots at the target. The technique is only limited to the amount of ammo left within Jolly, and to the range in which she can fire; leaving her back and flanks as blind spots. To compensate for this, Timber can pivot and move Jolly to allow her to fire in any direction he chooses. *'Timber Technique: Jolly Love-Tap' - Another way in which Timber uses the Jolly replica to attack enemies is to have her slap them with her tail; thus explaining the origin of the name. As a straightforward technique, the power comes from the tough metallic surface of the machine. Jolly's hide is strong enough to break down walls and cause contusions, making this a reliable technique in Timber's arsenal. *'Timber Technique: Jolly Scalding Surprise' - After constructing Jolly, Timber performs this technique by activating a device he plants within Jolly's palms and mouth. Opening either the mouth or the flaps on the palms then allows a steady stream of fire to burst forward and incinerate the target. This can cause serious burns to go along with the force of the impact from the fire itself. Said force is equivalent to that of a high powered firehose, backed up by wind generating fans propelling the flame forward, which can push people off their feet and rip open holes through solid stone and wood. The flame emitted from Jolly appears to be of a searing high temperature, given that it has the potency to vaporize seawater and melt concrete. Like the Timber Technique: Jolly Volley, this attack is limited only to the range in which Jolly can fire and the amount of fuel stored inside her. Despite the irony of the technique's name, it seems to make reference to boiling water due to a mermaid (Jolly,) a being who lives primarily in water, spewing intense heat in the form of flames. *'Timber Technique: Skull Shot' - Other than crafting a fighting machine in the appearance of Jolly, Timber can also command the scrap metal in his possession to take the form of a skull. In this case, the skull in question is roughly 1 foot tall; making it large enough to do damage and yet small enough to manuever around. Upon creation, Timber will keep the skull in mid-air, allowing it to hover with ease. This then allows Timber to manuever it in mid-air through motioning his hand. By doing so, Timber commands the metal skull with his hand gestures to slam into any target he wishes it to; mostly being used to bludgeon and strike nearby opponents. However, Timber has sometimes used unconventional approaches when manipulating the skull, such as ramming it into structures blocking his path. *'Timber Technique: Skull Prison' - A technique involving the metallic skull Timber can create with his spare parts. Unlike his Timber Technique: Skull Shot, the Timber Technique: Skull Prison relies on a much larger skull, and as such, more scrap metal. As the name implies, the Skull Prison is intended to restrain and capture its target; and thus it stands at around 6 feet tall under normal circumstances, although it can be bigger to accomodate larger prisoners. As the mouth of the skull is shut, the only visible light let into it comes from its eyesockets and nasal passages; also allowing for slight glimpses of whoever may be inside. If necessary however, the eyes and nose can be closed with shutters, leaving the prisoner in absolute darkness. As the main goal of the technique is to imprison others, the skull is carefully constructed with sturdy, durable steel; capable of withstanding intense damage if need be. Albeit it isn't invincible, and thus has a breaking point. Within the interior of the skull, chains and other forms of restraining tools are kept within the metal casing of the skull; only coming out to restrict movement once the skull has enveloped its target. The chains themselves, after lashing out at the prisoner, will wrap around the wrists and ankles, or any joint the prisoner may have (if any) and keep them suspended within the center of the skull. If necessary, the neck and other regions of the body can be immobilized as well. *'Timber Technique: Skull Shower' - This technique is a follow up of the Timber Technique: Skull Prison. After trapping an opponent within the skull, Timber activates a mechanism installed in the casing of the machine. Flaps open up all around the prisoner, revealing hidden firearm barrels underneath. The barrels then release a steady torrent of flames, which completely envelop the foe; burning them alive. While it doesn't happen all the time, judging from the screams heard within the Skull Prison, the agony is immense. To fully ensure his safety and the safety of nearby allies, Timber lowers the shutters for the eyesockets and nasal passages, which keep the fire trapped within the skull. This not only prolongs the damage done to the opponent within the skull, as the fire has no way of escaping, thus building up until the entirety of the skull's interior is covered in flame, but it also seems to have the side effect of superheating the metal of the skull itself, at the risk of melting it completely. This makes the skull incredibly hot to touch. Apparently it's also not airtight, as there seems to be enough oxygen in the skull to not only keep the target from suffocating, but to also keep from choking the flames. *'Timber Ultra Technique: Ultra Execution' - Another technique that can be employed after the Timber Technique: Skull Prison. As a Timber Ultra Technique, this attack has enough potency to kill weaker foes and harm if not outright defeat enemies of an equal caliber to Timber. Once Timber has seized the opponent within the confines of his Skull Prison, he will begin making hand gestures, thus manipulating the skull. By doing so, the skull appears to split open vertically; separating its top and lower halves at the hinges connecting the upper and lower jaws. The lower jaw remains on the ground, while the enemy is suspended in mid-air by chains in the center, and the upper jaw and cranium hover over the target. While the enemy is unable to escape or fight back, Timber will aim one of his palms at them, facing forward. The Timber Magne-Glove facing the opponent then becomes charged with electric discharge before firing a concentrated beam at the foe in a similar fashion to the Timber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast. Albeit, as it's fired only from one hand, the size of the blast is reduced; though the recoil Timber receives is greatly lessened as well. It also has the benefit of using up less energy from the Z Cells than the Timber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast, albeit it's still quite a considerable amount. The size of the electric bolt stands at about 4 feet tall, being only slightly shorter than the Timber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast, while it retains its width of 2 feet. The technique's inspiration appears to be derived from the execution of criminals; particularly the execution of pirates by the Marines and World Government. Z Edge *'Z Edge: Z Shuriken' - One of the long range techniques Timber employs when fighting from afar, the Z Edge: Z Shuriken technique is used at mid to long range, though it can also be used at short range to take opponents off guard. Instead of unsheathing the concentrated blade of electric discharge like usual, Timber will swipe the Z Edge in an arc while simultaneously releasing small bolts of electricity. As the electricity flies through the air, it takes a likeness to that of shuriken, thus denoting the name of the technique. The electric shuriken travel in a straight line until they make impact, where they will then disperse into electric current. Despite their small size, the shuriken are still quite effective. When an enemy is struck by the attack, they appear to behave similarly to that of reactions from being shot by conventional guns. And due to the voltage of the electricity, enemies may sometimes be inhibited temporarily by paralysis, while weaker foes have a higher chance rate of losing total control completely. *'Z Edge: Spinning Z Saw' - A technique that utilizes both blades at either end of the Z Edge. After drawing out the two blades, Timber will hold the Z Edge in a manner where he can then twirl it in his hands at great speed without harming himself, such as by holding it near his side or over his head. Once within adequate range of an opponent and after having sufficiently spun the Z Edge enough times, Timber will swing the still rotating weapon toward the target, cutting and zapping them simultaneously with both ends of the Z Edge in quick succession, akin to a rotary blade. Due to Timber's lack of swordsmanship skill however, the effectiveness of the technique is limited only to cutting moderately deep grooves into select targets, such as enemies, wood or concrete. *'Z Edge: Z Spear' - After unsheathing an electric blade within the Z Edge, Timber can further extend its reach to strike opponents at a greater distance. While intended as a long range attack, Timber can make use of it just as well in mid and short ranges as well. Ideally, the Z Spear is used to stab and pierce, but can also be swung about, if given enough room to do so. Likewise, Timber later showed he can use this technique in tandem with the Z Edge: Spinning Z Saw to increase the power of both attacks simultaneously. *'Z Edge: Z Whip' - By manipulating the electro-magnetic field surrounding the electric blade with his Timber Magne-Gloves, Timber can alter the shape, size, width and flexibility of the blade. Using his free hand, Timber morphs the blade enough so that it becomes less rigid, and thus resembling an electric whip. The length of the whip can be increased or decreased once in effect to fit Timber's needs. The whip itself appears to be malleable enough, that one opponent mentioned it moved like a snake when swung through the air. And because the electricity is compressed to allow it to interact with solid objects, Timber can make use of the Z Whip in other ways, such as winding it around poles to allow him to swing through the air. Also, like the Z Edge: Z Spear, Timber later revealed he could extend two electric whips at once. However, using both whips, especially at longer ranges requires greater coordination on Timber's part, making it tricky for him to pull off successfully. *'Z Edge: Z Mallet' - Another shape Timber can reform his blade into is that of mallet. Reminiscent of his Timber Mallet, Timber uses this form of the Z Edge to bludgeon foes as opposed to cutting them. Like the Z Edge: Z Whip, the 'pole' of the mallet can be made flexible, allowing the mallet's 'head' to wrap around otherwise inaccessible angles when swung. Unlike a few other Z Edge techniques which can be performed with either one or two ends of the Z Edge simultaneously, the Z Mallet is traditionally used with only one blade for easier use. Also, due to prior experience two years ago with the Timber Mallet, Timber has much higher profiecency with this form of the Z Edge than any other; making the Z Mallet one of his greater Z Edge techniques. *'Z Edge: Z Guard' - When put on the defensive, Timber can morph the blade of the Z Edge into a shield to block incoming attacks. As the shield is made of compressed electricity, it can withstand solid impacts as well as non-solid strikes. Due to its intention to provide support for Timber, the shield is more effective the closer it is to him. However, like normal shields, it can only protect one side at a time; typically the front. This leaves Timber's rear and flanks exposed when defending, thus making it the technique's biggest weakness. Used creatively later on though, Timber showed he could extend the rear blade of the Z Edge behind him and reshape it into a shield as well; guarding both the front and back together, and leaving only his sides at risk. Also, while it is traditionally used to absorb blows from incoming attacks, the shield's electric current can also burn, paralyze, or transfer current through any material that comes within contact with it. Timber has also sometimes used it to batter enemies as a melee weapon. The Jolly MK II Jolly Holiday Jolly MK II Relationships Crew Family Friends Ika Bounty Hunters The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies Marines The Four Legged Pirates The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other Galley-La Franky Family Past A Prodigy Appears Washed Ashore in the City of Water Meeting the Face of the City's Underworld, Franky A Great Shipwright Grand Line Saga Timber Arc Meeting a Pirate Captain and Gang Leader Mayhem Ensues: Bounty Hunters on the Loose A New Ship, a New Shipwright Glory Arc The Strange Girl and a Fight with The Four Legged Pirates East Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Deadly Grand Line Pirates and Notorious Sniper vs. Cowboy Gang Sakura Arc Saving the Dangerous Woman, Sakura Mutiny Arc Aphro Arc A Davy Back Fight for the Sake of a Friend Mizu Saga Hanuman Arc Befriending the Survivors of a Shipwreck Savage, Merciless Fight Against Bloodthirsty Hanuman The Infiltration of Lucky 7 Majin Arc Re-Entry Saga Peabody Arc Encountering No Beard and the Peabody Sisters Bach Arc Split-Up Arc The Return of Some Old Friends The Jolly Pirates Disband: Rebuilding The Jolly Holiday with Hanuman in the Free-Floating Junkyard Reunion Saga Chris Arc The Crew Returns and the Jollys Take Control of Aspara Shinku Arc Heading to Fishman Island The Unforgiveable Kidnapping Savage Battle Between the Jollys and the Collosals Awaiting the Captain in the New World Mary Arc Phantom Corp. Saga Lys Arc Arriving at the Frozen Kingdom and the One-Sided Battle A Name is Tarnished Assault on the Phantom Corporation's Ghoul Branch Recruiting Chiyome Lys and Leaving Arctica Devil Branch Arc A Score Must Be Settled on the Micro Archipelago The Phantom Corp. Falls Drazil Arc Shita Saga Bellona Arc Kia Arc Shita Arc Niko Arc No Beard Saga Gender Tablet Arc Jollys' Defeat Arc Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Timber's name is inspired by the word "Timber," meaning lumber used for construction. *Timber, wanting to emulate his idol, Franky, copied some of Franky's eccentric habits. Timber wears shorts, uses the word "ultra" every so often and developed his own pose which he calls "The ULTRA Pose." This pose consists of Timber fully extending his arms out in front of him and giving a double thumbs up while grinning. *Since Timber designed, named and helped to build The Jolly Holiday, he sees her as a sort of daughter, feeling a close bond with his ship. This naturally leads to aggressive behavior whenever someone disrespects or damages Jolly. *Timber has admitted that he enjoys strawberries as one of his favorite foods to eat. *Timber gained his Epithet "Ultra" due to saying the word so many times. External Links Water 7 - Timber's home island Franky - The person Timber looks up to the most Galley-La - Timber's previous occupation Shipwright - Timber's position on the crew Timber - The building material that inspired Timber's name Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Protagonists Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wyvern 0m3g4